


Bettgefährten

by Khana



Category: Die fetten Jahre sind vorbei | The Edukators (2004)
Genre: Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khana/pseuds/Khana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only one bed in the hotel room they get. One big bed, sure, but it's only one bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bettgefährten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jae Gecko (jaegecko)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegecko/gifts).
  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Bettgefährten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/135764) by [Khana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khana/pseuds/Khana)



> Thank you so much, mikeneko, for the last-minute beta!

There's only one bed in the hotel room they get. One big bed, sure, but it's only one bed.

"Er," says Peter, "you guys want to take the bed?"

"Bullshit," says Jule. "We'll share. We've shared a bed in the cabin, we'll share here."

"But," says Peter, "that was there, and now you're all..." He waves his hand around vaguely. "Together."

"So?" Jan shrugs. "Who cares?"

"I don't care," says Jule.

Jan grins. "Me neither. I shared when you guys were together, didn't I?"

"Yeah," says Peter. "Okay. Whatever."

It really isn't that big a bed, after all. It would probably be okay for two people, but three is a tight fit. Jan and Jule are all wrapped around each other, fast asleep, and Peter is lying next to them, still wide awake.

Peter has been trying to keep himself apart from them, trying not to get too close to Jan's back, but it's hard in such a small bed. Inevitably, he gets closer and closer to them each time he shifts around, trying to find a comfortable position.

"Peter," he hears Jan grumble, after God knows how much time has passed with him tossing and turning. "Go to sleep."

He feels Jan roll over next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. Then Jan's still again, a solid warmth at Peter's back. He would have thought it would be uncomfortable, lying so close in the warm Mediterranean night, but it's... It's not.

It's good, somehow. It grounds him.

Finally, Peter falls asleep.

 

When Peter wakes up, his legs are tangled up with someone else's, Jan's, and he can hear the sounds of kissing right next to him.

He pretends to still be asleep for a while, but there's a finger poking him in the ribs, and Jule whispering in his ear, "I know you're awake. Admit it. You're spying on us."

"Why would I?" Peter protests.

"I knew you were awake!" crows Jule, just as Jan says, "'Cause we're hot."

Both Jule and Peter look at him then.

"Well," says Jan. "We are."

Jule nods. "We are."

Peter groans. "I'm not awake enough for this bullshit. Is there coffee?"

"Not yet," says Jan. "Should we order some? Going down to the buffet is probably cheaper, right?"

"I don't wanna leave this bed, though," says Jule, and she stretches her hand towards the phone on the bedside table, calls room service.

Peter is still lying in bed next to them, and he knows he should get up, should at least untangle his legs from Jan's, but he doesn't.

"So," says Jule, once she's hung up, "just so you know. It isn't bullshit."

"What isn't?" Peter asks.

Jule shrugs. "Us. In bed together."

"Yeah," says Peter, "because you're together."

"She means you, too, idiot," says Jan.

"No," says Peter. "She really doesn't."

"Don't tell me what I think, Peter. Just—don't."

"But you can't seriously mean that. That's. It's messed up enough as it is, all right?"

"But think about it," says Jule. "Hardenberg told us, didn't he? About what they did in his flat share?"

"I don't think he knows any of those people anymore. Stuff like that doesn't work in real life, Jule."

"He's still married to his wife," Jan points out, fully turning around and untangling his legs from Peter's. It shouldn't feel like he's just lost something, Peter thinks.

"That's what I'm saying. They are just the two of them."

"'Cause they lost track of what's important. They turned into their parents, and paired off. Of course that didn't work." Jan looks so earnest. It's the way he always looks when he's talking about changing the world, the way he looked when they first talked about breaking into people's houses. "We're not going to fuck this up, Peter. Not the big stuff, the world-changing stuff, and not this, either."

"You fucked up pretty spectacularly before," says Peter.

Jule lays her hand on his arm, and he knows the look in her eyes, too. It's the look she gets when she talks to people about animal rights, about child labour. The look she got when she told him that she loved him, months, years ago. It hurts that she can still look at him like that, and it hurts how much he still wants her. He shouldn't _want_ to want her anymore.

"I know it sounds crazy," she says. "I know. But we could try. We fucked up because we weren't honest with each other, right? So we'll just be honest. We can make this work."

"I can't go through that again," says Peter. "I can't."

"You won't," says Jan. "Look, man, I'm sorry, I'm fucking sorry we hurt you like that, I hurt you like that. It just happened, you know? But we can't start a revolution without you, and I don't think we want to do the other thing without you, either."

"You seem to be doing pretty well," says Peter.

"Peter," says Jule. "Peter. I love you. Do you hear me? I fucking love you."

Peter swallows. He can't seriously be thinking about this. It's crazy. It's just going to get more fucked up, and they'll all get hurt, and they'll never even get to the signal towers. They'll probably kill each other first.

"Yeah," Peter says. "Yeah. Okay."

Jule kisses his cheek, and Jan buries his hand in Peter's hair, his nose in Peter's neck.

"I missed you, man," Jan says, and then they just lie there, all in a pile, close as they can get, until room service knocks on the door with their coffee.


End file.
